


El último cigarrillo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Cigarettes, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Desde que no has vuelto en esta casa, a menudo me ha pasado de encender cigarrillos y dejarlos quemar, consumarlos, para guardar ese olor.Aún me enoja, pero la acritud que emanan sabe a ti.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	El último cigarrillo

**El último cigarrillo**

Tres meses. Dos días.

No sé cuántas horas. He perdido la cognición del tiempo, ¿sabes?

Solo sé que he pasado demasiado, o quizás muy poco.

Y tú no estás.

Los primeros días han sido los peores. Me esperaba de verte entrar de la puerta del salón con ese aire aburrido, lamentándote de la segregación como siempre.

Y te he esperado, un poco. Con un libro en mano, rozándome las sienes, buscando la concentración necesaria para leer, nunca encontrándola.

Echando continuas miradas a esa puerta, sus contornos se han quedad vacíos. Hasta que no he tenido que rendirme a la obviedad.

No iba a llegar. Ni ese día ni lo sucesivo ni los siguientes. Y he tenido que resignarme, y aceptar que lo que había visto al Ministerio estaba malditamente real.

Que habías caído detrás ese velo, que no fuera una broma de mi imaginación.

Que me habías dejado solo.

Entonces, aun me haga rendido, sigo quedándome aquí, inmóvil, esperando a alguien que nunca va a llegar.

Paso el dedo distraídamente en la quemadura de cigarrillo en el revestimiento del sofá.

_La seda quema demasiado fácil,_ recuerdo que estas habían sido tus palabras cuando habías dejado que la colilla te cayera de la mano.

Y recuerdo también de haberme enfadado para tú incuria, mientras ahora estoy feliz por esa singla quemadura. Es una señal de tu pasaje en esta casa, señal que has vivido aquí, aun detestando cada momento de eso.

La seda quema demasiado fácil, es verdad. Sonrío por ese comento inútil, que ahora vuelve en mi mente de manera violenta, sin dejarme en paz. Respiro hondo el aire aún ligeramente viciada del olor del humo.

Desde que no has vuelto en esta casa, a menudo me ha pasado de encender cigarrillos y dejarlos quemar, consumarlos, para guardar ese olor.

Aún me enoja, pero la acritud que emanan sabe a ti.

Sabe de tus noches insomnes, sabe de tus momentos de nerviosismo y de los de melancolía.

Sabe de los momentos pasados juntos, en las infinitas noches en esta casa maldita, que pero por un poco ha sido _nuestra_.

Tomo el paquete abandonado en la mesa. Solo queda uno. Suspiro y hesito, después lo enciendo.

Lo tengo en las manos, observándolos como poseyera una magia que no soy capaz de entender enteramente.

Siento un vacío dentro de mí, Sirius, un vacío que parece quemar como este cigarrillo.

Y dejo mi mente vagar, cierro los ojos y te veo, inhalo el humo acre resistiendo al instinto de toser y te imagino tenerlo en las manos, fumarlo, hasta el final.

Lucho para contener las lágrimas, porque estoy harto de llorar.

Rieras de mí si fuera aquí, lo sé.

Pero _no estas_, pues al final, ¿Qué importa?

Abro los ojos, mirando fijo a los rastros circulares y efímeros del humo flotar en el aire.

Estoy cansado, Sirius.

Querría descansarme, cerrar los ojos sin pensar que tengo que abrirlos de vuelta, tarde o temprano.

Sueño de ir a dormir sin tener gana de hacerlo. Como cuando aún estabas aquí, como cuando luchaba contra el sueño, porque dormir significaba cerrar los ojos y no tener éxito de mirarte, hasta la mañana siguiente.

Sueño todo esto, lo deseo, y sé que ninguna de mis ganas va a ser satisfecha.

Porque no estás, Sirius. La muerte te ha consumado, como el oxígeno está consumando el cigarrillo en mis dedos.

El último.

Mordiéndome un labio, acerco la mano al revestimiento del sofá.

_La seda quema demasiado fácil. _

Y tengo que darte razón, por una vez. Ni siquiera el tiempo de acercar la colilla y ya veo una rasgadura en el tejido. A lado de la que has hecho tú, haciéndole un poco de compañía.

Los dedos empiezan a percibir el calor. Queman.

Como el vacío dentro de mi corazón.

Lo machaco en el cenicero, violento, tratando con eso de machacar mi recuerdo de ti también.

Estoy harto, Sirius. Malditamente harto.

Los cigarrillos han terminado, y ahora sé que no vas a volver.

Querría ir a dormir, porque aún tengo gana de hacerlo. Porque querría cerrar los ojos en esto vacío opresivo.

Querría cerrar mis ojos contigo. Pero tú no estás.

El último cigarrillo ha terminado también. Y quizás es la señal que tendría que seguir en adelante.

Mis dedos vuelven rozando las quemaduras en el sofá, ahora dos.

Porque la seda quema demasiado fácil, Sirius. Como mí.

Cerro los ojos, ya no tengo éxito de guardarlos abiertos.

Me duermo, con el sabor de ti que flota en el aire, por la última vez.

Adiós, Sirius.


End file.
